Spell Binders
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.
1. Spell Gone Wrong

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5 year old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**A/N: Chapters will be very short so don't judge. That's all that I have to say right now.**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Anna is always in Izumo with Tamao.

* * *

Chapter 1: Spell Gone Wrong

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

I just finished teaching lessons to the novice witches Mati and Mari. As the golden witch, I was the supposed to be strongest witch in history and that isn't really helping to get more free time.

My mother left her book of shadows at the table and of course my curiosity kicked in. Don't blame me; the book of shadows is like the personal diary of every witch. I have my own too but since I'm still young, it looks like an ordinary journal book while mom's looks like a genuine antique book.

I traced a finger to the rim of the book and opened it at a random page. I scanned each spell my mother has written so far and took interest in a certain spell. I quickly memorized it and went to my room to do the chanting.

_I call forth the goddess of time  
While the time is going by  
By second, minute, hour and day  
Bring it up as I say!  
Bring the time up on my mental screen,  
I call forth the goddess of time,  
So mote it be!_

And that's where my mistake occurred. I accidentally thought of Hao as a five year old boy and immediately regretted it. I took a deep breath along with a big gulp as I left the house and head towards the Asakura residence/ En inn. I was about to knock at the door when a child's scream reverberated in the inn.

"Why the fuck am I a kid?!" Hao's protests echoed in the inn.

Laughs and mocks from the other residents drowned Hao's rants. I remained at the front gate waiting for my demise.

"I'm so dead…" I muttered to myself as twin waterfalls appeared to my face.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. 5 Year Old Hao

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Glad it did!**

**Cherilyn - You're going to be difficult to impress in this one, aren't you?**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Anna is always in Izumo with Tamao, Hao and Fumiko (Oc) are already married.

* * *

Chapter 2: 5 Year Old Hao

* * *

_Normal PoV_

Fumiko hesitantly knocked on the shoji, contemplating on how to explain what just happened. It's been three minutes and nobody still opened the door nor yelled a come in. She decided to knock one more time but it was cut short when a pissed off long brown-haired kid slid it open rather harshly and glared at her. Fumiko winced at the scary glare the kid gave but half of her wants to glomp the kid due to his cuteness.

_I never knew Hao could be this cute as a child._ She thought while slightly blushing.

"The way you look at me tells me that you think I look cute." Hao asked, a vein is popping on his head.

She gave a nervous smile before approaching him ever so slowly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen. I was supposed to make myself younger not you."

Hao was taken aback with that. He wondered why on earth would his wife wanted to be a child. But then again, since his wife is a witch, her messing with spells would be understandable. He just doesn't like the fact that he became the guinea pig in this case.

"I wish I could make it up to you…" She sighed in defeat. "You see, that spell is going to last for at least three days one week at most."

Hao's eyes widened at the new discovery. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything just stop yelling!" The blonde girl covered her ears at the loud yell the young Hao did.

Upon hearing this, Hao's frown in his face turned into a smirk. "Anything?"

"Yes?" Her answer became unsure.

"Well then, you must do everything as I say after all 'I'm a kid'." His smirk became more clear which killed the remaining daylights out of Fumiko.

"WHY?!" She cried dejectedly.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. We're done!

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Ikr?! I wish there's more besides in Shaman King 0 and Mappa Douji.**

**Froim - Thanks a bunch!**

**Cherilyn - Wow, thanks a lot *insert sarcasm here*.**

**Sorry, this is what I get on listening on Jubyphonic's cover of Romeo and Cinderella Mirishira version. Don't kill me.**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Anna is always in Izumo with Tamao, Hao and Fumiko (Oc) are already married, Language, uhm... yelling contest?

* * *

Chapter 3: We're done!

* * *

_Normal PoV_

After the crying dilemma with Fumiko and young Hao, they finally went inside and sit down in the dining room. Fumiko dejectedly explained everything to everyone and how long the spell will last.

"That and there are some side effects within the days he's in this form." She ended.

"Whoa, you never mentioned this part to me!" Hao growled.

She nervously laughed as she slowly hid behind Yoh and whispered. "Help me!"

The headphone wearing brunette just grinned. "It will work out somehow."

"That isn't helping at all!" She wailed and looked at the other shamans in the room who looked away.

"What kind of side effects are they?" Ren finally asked his curiosity winning over his pride.

"Honestly… it's totally random." She admitted. "There's no exact kind of side effect it just happens out of a whim."

"FUMIKO!" Hao angrily yelled and grabbed her shirt's collar with his small hands. "You fucking bitch! You better get me back to normal quick or I'll fucking kill you!"

"I already know that! That's what you keep telling every bloody day!" She growled back making everybody froze in spot.

Hao's eyes widened at this. He never intended to actually hurt her feelings but of course that's what he had done. "I-I'm so-"

"You know what? You deserve this." Fumiko's blue eyes glared at his now young husband. "Oh, and," She removed the wedding ring she had and tossed it straight to Hao's face. "We're done!"

She angrily walked out of the inn and head straight to her home. Yoh and the others remained quiet, watching Hao slowly come back to reality. The said brunette sprinted out of the inn and tackled the blond witch before she managed to turn in the next alley.

"I'm sorry! I just can't accept that I'm a kid…" Hao explained as his face is still buried at the girl's back. "I don't like being made fun of."

A sigh resounded and feminine hands pried the kid's hand off her waist. "I'll think about it."

"We're still together…right?" He hesitantly asked.

He looked straight to Fumiko's eyes only to see sadness and distrust in them. How much emotional damage had he really caused her? He had no clue but he knew that it was too much for a girl to handle.

"I said, I'll think about it." She said and left Hao once again.

Hao dejectedly walked back to the inn and felt his body somewhat changing. He took a sprint in his room – which is also Yoh's room – and screamed in pain.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?!" Yoh's worried voice cried as he slid the shoji open only to hold back a chuckle.

"Don't dare to laugh." Hao glared at his little brother. "…-nya."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	4. A Cat's Charm

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - I think you just answered your own question...**

**Froim - Yep!**

**Sapphiet - Yeppers!**

**Sorry for not updating for ages! Midterms... oh well, onto the pointless fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Anna is always in Izumo with Tamao, Hao and Fumiko (Oc) are already married.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Cat's Charm

* * *

_Normal PoV_

_**~~Morning, En Inn~~**_

"QUIT IT‼!" Hao's childish screech filled the house.

"But don't cats love being petted?" Horohoro grinned manically.

"Yes they do but it seems like Hao only got the physical attributes, not their natural instinct." Manta explained.

"That's our Manta." Yoh commented.

"Ahaha, it's nothing really." Manta blushed a little and scratched the back of his head for the compliment.

"Hmph, its common knowledge. Nothing to be impressed about." Ren scoffed as he chugged on his milk.

"Urusai…"

"Hey, stop bullying Manta and focus on your milk." The Ainu teased.

"Kisama! What do you have against my milk?!" The one spiked shaman pulled out his Guan Dao and pointed at the blue haired shaman.

"Hmm, wake me when you guys are done." Yoh chirped in before drifting into sleep.

The two arguing shamans stopped and started at Yoh in disbelief. "Geez, just seeing him like this loses my enthusiasm to fight."

"For once I agree with you, baka Ainu." The Chinese shaman hid his Guan Dao away.

"But seriously man, this sucks!" Horohoro groaned as he looked at Neko Hao. "Even in this form, Hao is still impermeable."

Hao just smugly sneered at the Ainu and snapped his fingers. In a few moments, the hem of Horohoro's shirt was on flames. The said shaman freaked out and start running in circles making it almost impossible for anybody to help him. On the bright side, Kororo saw this commotion and quickly flew to his master's aid and blew the flames, extinguishing it in the process.

"Thanks, Kororo." Horohoro sighed in relief before snapping. "What the hell is that for?!"

"That's for trying to make me act like a real cat." The young long-haired shaman simply reasoned.

Before anymore comments or retorts were made, a loud knocking echoed across the halls. The other shamans in the house didn't think twice on shoving Hao under the table so nobody would freak out about his neko get up. Ryu hurrily raced towards the door in fear that it might be Anna. The thought of her getting back home sent shivers to their spines. The fact that there's no crying/whining/screaming sounds filling the house made them relax, indicating that it wasn't Anna. A sigh of relief escaped from the shamans in the house.

"Ah, Fumiko-chan!" Ryu's voice travelled across the room, making Hao's ears perk up. "I didn't know you do vegetable deliveries."

_Hmmm, so I'm in the brink of divorce right now…might as well take advantage of this form and act like Matamune just this once._ Hao thought to himself as he formulated his brilliant plan.

"I need money so I pretty much don't have a choice but to work as much as I hate it." The blonde witch groaned.

Hao gets out of his hiding place as soon as the two are in view. Hao purred to Fumiko with that pup- err kitty eyes. "Nya~"

"What the freaking freak is going on?!" Fumiko gasped as Hao sat in front of her.

"Oi! I thought you -" Horohoro was cut short when Hao glared at him with the silent message of _shut the fuck up!_

"Nya~!" Hao continued acting all cutesy at the golden-haired shaman.

"Uh…" The said girl twitched as the cat boy start rubbing his face on her legs.

"Nyaaa~" Hao purred even longer.

"Uh…" She started sweating rapidly as Hao wagged his cat tail.

"Nya~?"

"Ugh, fine! I forgive you!" Fumiko finally gave up and petted Hao who was now purring for real.

_Mission complete. _Hao thought happily. _My wife is mine again and I'm being petted properly! That damn Ainu doesn't know how to pet a cat properly!_

"I have to go now." Fumiko excuse which Hao groaned into. She made it up with a quick ear rub and head towards the door as Ryu brought the vegetable supply to the kitchen. "Still got more deliveries to do."

"Okay, see you later~nya!" Hao waved happily.

"Later!"

She left and the house becomes awkwardly quiet for about five minutes. The others slowly looked at Hao questioningly who just smirked in return as he returned to his cocky self.

"What?" Hao continued smirking. "Nobody can resist a cat's charm"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Matamune: *smokes his pipe with a proud face* As expected from Hao-sama…

Me: 'Kay then.

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	5. Just a Normal Day

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Oocness. The answer to that mystery on why he's that desperate is always oocness.**

**Sapphiet - How could anyone deny a cat's kitty eye montage?!**

**Cherilyn - Ikr?!**

**Sorry for not updating for a few centuries because college is being a bitch at me and I'm broke that I almost sold my laptop. **

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Anna is always in Izumo with Tamao, Hao and Fumiko (Oc) are already married.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a Normal Day

* * *

_Normal PoV_

_**~~2**__**nd**__** day, En Inn~~**_

"FREEDOM!" The first thing everybody in En inn heard this morning.

"Whoa, calm down! Some people need a decent way of waking up here." Horohoro complained as he rubbed his eyes in front of Yoh and Hao's room.

"Well, if you're in my situation you'll definitely celebrate about it!" Little Hao retorted back. "It feels good to lose those cat ears and tail."

"I'm glad for you nii-san…" Yoh yawned for a moment then pouted. "Though it is kinda cute when you have those…"

A vein popped out of Hao at Yoh's comment. "I really don't know if you're on my side or not."

"Breakfast is ready!" Ryu called from the kitchen.

"Alright, food!" The Ainu shaman sped towards the kitchen and grabbed his own seat.

"Kisama! You almost toppled my milk!" Ren yelled as the Asakura twins were just about to get to the kitchen.

"Che, it's just milk. You can always get more from the cows if you ran out." Horohoro excused and started digging in his food.

Ren pulled out his Guan Dao and pointed it to the blue haired boy who is crazily busy in his meal. The Chinese shaman started yelling about how stupid and idiotic he is. Horohoro snapped and argued back with the Asakura twins watching them while eating popcorn. The twins decided they should at least grab their share of the food and eat it as they did so. The two brunettes left the kitchen and stayed at the living room to watch TV as they eat.

"Do you feel anything weird, nii-san?" Yoh inquired as they continue eating.

"No, but thanks for the concern." Hao smiled slightly and finished his meal.

Yoh finished his too and placed their dishes at the sink. Horohoro is in duty for washing dishes today while Ren is in charge for cleaning the entire kitchen according to Anna's cleaning schedule. Even if they don't want to do this, they know the house spirits won't hesitate to call and report to Anna if they did slack off. That alone is a reason not to defy these rules. None of the En inn residents want the slave driver back in the house. Only Hao had managed to make Anna tremble in fear but for his little brother's sake he obeys "some" of the rules.

_**CRASH!**_

"May that plate go to heaven…" Hao simply said knowing that they have another broken plate.

"I just hope that wasn't Anna's plate." Yoh mumbled.

"SHIT!" Horohoro screamed.

"Kisama! That's Anna's plate!"

It was a long moment of silence and the shamans in the house have poker faces on.

"We're dead." They all said in unison.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	6. Anna's Back With an Axe!

Summary:

Fumiko played with spells and now she is in a big dilemma. She turned Hao into a freaking 5-year-old kid. How is she going to deal with a very moody kid? Not only that, the next day... it isn't as nice as Hao hoped. Hao x Oc.

**Weblasky - Ahaha, I rarely see some comedy and slice of life that is still shaman setting in this anime so I thought it would be fun. Lil Hao is cute, it's hard to resist.**

**Sapphiet - Looks like they will eventually... just look at the title alone... (about the cat conversation... "Darn it...")**

**Yoh - You'll see why he hadn't done it yet... in the next 2 chappies...**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, Hao is cool with the others, Hao and Fumiko (Oc) are already married and… the title…

* * *

Chapter 6: Anna's Back...With an Axe!

* * *

_Normal PoV_

* * *

_**~~Previously on Spell Binders~~**_

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

"_May that plate go to heaven…" Hao simply said knowing that they have another broken plate._

"_I just hope that wasn't Anna's plate." Yoh mumbled._

"_SHIT!" Horohoro screamed._

"_Kisama! That's Anna's plate!"_

_It was a long moment of silence and the shamans in the house have poker faces on._

"_We're dead." They all said in unison._

* * *

_**~~Back to the present~~**_

* * *

And as you might have guessed it, the spirits in the house that are loyal to Anna start flying away to tell her. They tried to catch the spirits so the word won't get out but still didn't work because…

"Shit! One got in the telephone!" Hao cussed in annoyance.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Yoh cried.

"Kisama! Act like your age!" Ren scolded.

"Well, this is Anna we're talking about!" Horohoro defended. "I won't be surprised if Yoh did cry about it."

"We better find a same plate and replace it before she gets here." Hao suggested which made them agree for once and went for the quest of finding a similar plate.

As you might have known, Anna's plate looks just an ordinary plate. Nothing grand and intricate about it but for some reason, Anna knows that this one is her plate. They checked if there's a name on it or some particular smudge that lets Anna know that it's hers. They found none so they suppose they can fool her.

* * *

_**~~Skip after each of them found a similar plate~~**_

* * *

"Looks like the one Ryu bought is the closest of all." Hao admitted.

"Now, we better show that our doing chores or she'll have another reason to be pissed off." Ryu reminded and they set off.

So Ren is in the living room, Horohoro in the hallways, Hao and Yoh upstairs and Ryu in the kitchen. They decided to just move when Anna is a few steps away the door. Good thing, Amidamaru and the rest of the guardian ghosts helped to signal them when the mistress of the inn gets near.

Four knocks on the window in the said rooms and a distinct "Kukuruku" sound from Kororo become their signals and start moving their asses off.

_**Crash!**_

"I think Anna just smashed the door…" Yoh whispered in fear.

"It'll be fine…" Hao tried to comfort Yoh. _I hope…_

"You scoundrels! Get down here!" Anna yelled and made the boys –except Hao and Ren – ran down in fright as soon as they saw the axe she was gripping.

_So that's what broke the door…_ the boys thought.

"What does this ghost mean of you-" she pointed Horohoro and Ren accusingly. "Breaking my precious plate?!"

"Your plate is fine, it's over there." Hao calmly stated as he pushed his way out of the other boys' tall figures.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anna screeched as she saw Hao's child form.

"Let's just say my wife made some minor mistakes and I happen to be the victim." He replied.

"Back to the main problem, hand me my plate." She glared at them making the boys – again except Hao and Ren – shiver in fright.

Ryu nervously get the plate and hand it over to Anna. She squinted her eyes before giving them her glaring glory.

"THIS IS NOT MY PLATE YOU ASSHOLES!" She shouted and started chasing us with her axe.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Yoh cried as he ran.

"Stupid child's form! I can't run that fast!" Hao complained. "I wanna be a cat again so I still have their speed and agility!"

"We're all gonna die!" Horohoro sped up with twin waterfalls and some snot on his face.

"Kisama! Wipe your ugly ass face! It's disgusting!" Ren scolded as he did his part of running.

"Any help would be appreciated by now!" Ryu bawled.

"DIE YOU MORONS!"

"AHHHH‼!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
